Just Another Day
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Our favorite couple: They've gone through so much. The pair can handle anything...Right?
1. Chapter 1

I walked quickly down the sidewalk, a definite spring in my step. Today, I was going to meet my girlfriend, Koizumi.

She was pretty much my life, I just didn't tell her that, cuz I didn't want her to get a big head or anything. And knowing her, she would.

Suddenly, I had to run. The adrenaline pumping through me was too hard to ignore.

I could see her tall head over the crowd of people now, it was almost impossible not to.

"KOIZUMI!" I yelled, waving one of my arms.

She turned, and she must have said something. I couldn't hear her over the pounding of my heart...

She was pointing to something, and flapping her arms, I started to look where she was pointing an-WHAM!

My face collided with something and I fell backwards, blinking away stars.

"Uggghhhh" I groaned. Above me, I the sky was spinning at a dangerous angle.

"Otani!" Koizumi's face swam into view.

"Uggghhhh" I groaned again.

"Otani! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" I managed to say. Nothing was really making sense...

"Ohmigosh, are you okay?"

* * *

Koizumi ran as fast as she could to her idiot boyfriend, who was currently splayed out on the sidewalk like a rag doll.

"Otani!"

He groaned. What was he, a beached whale? Well, he did kinda look it. His face was pale and slightly green, and huge red mark was starting to appear on his forehead.

"Otani! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

His reply was one of the most ridiculous things i'd ever heard him say...And that was a pretty long list.

"Can you stop the world please? I'd like to get off now..."

Later, I would realize that he was talking about dizzyness, not some a hallucinated amusement park ride.

He sat up slowly, swaying a little.

"What are you laughing about?"

I helped him up, catching him as he almost fell over.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that my boyfriend was so busy looking at me, he ran into a ten foot tall pole"

He thought for a second as we walked, rubbing his red forehead. Then, he turned around to look at the said pole. It was indeed, ten feet tall.

He blinked a couple times, processing the information.

"Who the hell put THAT there?"

I broke down in another fit of giggles.

"WHAT?" He yelled, giving me his best monster face, which only made me laugh harder. "WHAAAT!" He yelled again.

"You have a big red mark on your forehead" I replied, trying to stifle my giggles.

He rubbed his hand over the area, wincing. Almost immediately I felt bad for him.

"Come on" I said, taking him by the wrist.

"What? Where are we going?" I smiled at his flustered expression. "I'm gonna go get you some ice for that bruise"

His eyes widened. I pulled him along harder. I could see a drug store up ahead.

* * *

I bought some ice and a handkerchief and sat Otani down on a bench outside. He made a grab for the makeshift icepack, but I held it out of his reach.

"Give it over, amazon!" I pushed him back down on the bench.

"You know, you're going to make it worse if you keep frowning like that, and I don't want your nice face ruined"

That shut him up.

While he was staring at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed, I gently pressed the icepack to his forehead.

"Did you just say I have a nice face?"

I nodded and smiled. Why not, let him get a big head. He flashed me the grin that always made my heart melt.

Then, he stood, pulling me up with him. He took the icepack out of my hand, then cupped my face with the other.

"If I have a nice face, then yours is ten times beautifuler"

Then he kissed me, and I almost fainted right there.

He pulled away after a couple seconds, putting the icepack to his head as he started to walk up the street.

I turned around slowly. He looked back at me.

"O-Otani?"

"Yeah"

"Did you seriously just say 'beautifuler'?"

"WARG!"

Just another day in the life of our favorite couple.

* * *

PLease review!


	2. Chapter 2

"WARG!"

I giggled at Otani's monster face, then ran up to him and slipped my hand in his. He glared at me, but then his face softened.

"So, where to next?" I thought for a second.

"Let's go to the festival downtown, there's supposed to be a good market there"

"Of course, you're hungry" He grumbled.

"Hey!" I said back, slightly hurt. "I came here straight from my house, and didn't eat so I wouldn't be late"

He smiled at me. "I'm just messing with you Koizumi, I didn't eat anything either"

We walked for a little while, then ran the rest of the way. When we finally got to the festival, it was almost like a dream come true.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked, trying not to get distracted by all the shiny stuff.

"Otani?"

Hearing silence, I looked around.

Uh-oh.

He was GONE. I tried not to panic. He couldn't have gone far.

"Otani?" I called, no answer. I pulled out my phone.

_To: Otani 3_

_Where are you? I can't see you. O.O_

I hit send and waited a few seconds, staring expectantly at my phone. The seconds turned into minutes, and I tried not to freak out. The claustrophobia was starting to get to me, I couldn't breathe.

Remembering what happened last time I felt like this, I fought my way to a bench and sat down, gulping down air like a fish out of water.

Putting my head between my knees to fight the dizziness, I took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Koizumi!" I heard my name being called, but I didn't look up. Too sick...

"Koizumi!" I heard it again.

Then, I was being pulled to my feet. I swayed unsteadily. "Koizumi!" Otani was right in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, holding me up.

"Are you okay?" He yelled. I tried to nod, but the movement of my head sent a fresh wave of dizziness over me. I sat down and put my head between my knees again.

I felt Otani's hand rest on my back, and I could picture his worried face. A few minutes passed, and the dizziness went away.

I sat back up, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, Otani's face was about an inch away from mine.

"AH!" I screamed, falling backwards. His arms shot out and wrapped around my waist, saving me from falling in a rather uncomfortable looking bush.

"Y-you scared me!" I said as he pulled me back onto the bench.

"Think how I feel" He scowled.

"Well gosh, I couldn't help it! I look around, and you're gone. I text you and you don't answer, so I sit down and you freak out?"

His frown deepened, but then he winced as his forehead throbbed.

I looked around, the crowd had thinned. It was probably safe to go to the food stalls.

"Come on, let's go get food" I said, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

Wordlessly, he followed.

* * *

PLease review!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to eat?' I asked Otani When we reached the food stalls.

"Not hungry anymore" He said, walking over to a table and sitting down, leaving me staring sadly after him.

I ordered a small bowl of ramen and joined him. He didn't look at me, only stared off into space somewhere on his left. I let him be, he was just blowing off steam.

I went and threw my plastic bowl and fork away, then came back. much to my chagrin, Otani hadn't moved. Okay, if he wasn't gonna move, I was gonna push him.

"Come on, let's walk across the luck bridge"

He followed me silently, moving so that he was walking beside me, but far enough away that I could see he didn't want to be touched.

This was starting to get me down, I mean... well, I came here to spend time with Otani, not a silent, boring...thing.

We finally got to the bridge, and I ran halfway across and stopped.

This bridge was called the luck bridge because the river that ran under it opened out into the sea, you could smell the salt on the air and hear the waves.

The legend was that if you walked across it, all your bad luck would wash away to sea.

Otani stopped next to me, and I vaguely wondered if he knew about the legend, but figured he probably wouldn't even hear me if I told him 400 times while dancing around in a pink tutu.

He crossed his arms on the stone rail and leaned his head on them, staring out at the ocean.

"Otani?" I asked tenatively.

No answer. WHAT a surprise.

"Yoohoo, Otani!"

"..."

"Otaniiiii"

"..."

"Japan to Otani!"

"..."

What the heck was his problem? I frowned and leaned on the railing. I wondered mildly if jumping off the bridge would get his attention. I sighed and sniffled. I bet he wouldn't even notice.

I grabbed his shoulders.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Wha?" He said, eyes slightly unfocused.

That did it. I shoved him away from me and started walking away fast. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that I went the wrong way.

Hours later, I was dead lost and the sun was starting to set. The temperature was dropping drastically. I saw a small playground to my right and headed towards it.

Hopefully, someone would notice I was gone soon.


End file.
